Le fait que tout change est-il mal ?
by Nodoka997
Summary: Un an a passé depuis la grande bataille finale. Les compagnons se sont séparés alors qu'Amalia, désespérée, lance un appel à l'aide. Yugo, Adamaï, Tristepin et Evangeline ont tous changé, comme la princesse Sadida. Sera-t-il aussi facile qu'avant de se retrouver ensembles ? Ou leur différents modes de vie entraînera disputes et différents ?
1. Appel à l'aide

Oui, je sais, faire deux histoires en même temps, c'est pas sérieux ù.ù

Mais je pense que "Te protéger" sera moins long que cette fic-là, donc quand j'aurais terminé l'autre, je pourrais me concentrer pleinement sur celle-là.

Honnêtement, j'ai peur de plagier un peu, parce que certains événements ressemblent à une autre fic de Wakfu que j'ai beaucoup aimée mais qui a l'air d'être en pause pour l'instant.

N'hésitez pas à le dire si c'est limite, je ne me vexerai pas ^^

Bon, voilà :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Amalia toussa à cause de la fumée autour d'elle. Elle avait voulu faire la fière, elle s'était convaincue qu'en tant que souveraine du pays Sadida, elle ferait face... Mais toute seule, elle n'y arrivais plus.

À cause de sa stupide confiance en elle, son peuple souffrait. La forêt se mourrait, elle pouvait le sentir par chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Pour réparer ses erreurs, elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle savait où la trouver. La princesse lança en l'air cinq minuscules plumes bleues et brillantes. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs...

Mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait s'en réjouir. Son père lui avait bien spécifié qu'elle devait les utiliser quand tout espoir semblait perdu, et c'était bien le cas.

La jeune fille hésita à en lancer une sixième, puis se ravisa. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Eva la tue pour ça, non merci. Penser à sa garde du corps qui avait déclaré, après la bataille des Griffes Pourpres, qu'elle démissionnait, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait tant besoin d'une amie en ce moment-même.

Elle fronça les sourcils et reprit du poil de la bête. Si elle ne pouvait être forte pour elle-même, il fallait qu'elle le soit pour tous les habitants Sadidas.

Elle ferma les yeux et concentra chaque parcelle de magie qui lui restait. Enfin, ses yeux se rouvrirent, elle leva les bras en l'air, les plumes s'éparpillèrent, Amalia tomba à genoux, et murmura, à bout de forces :

- Yugo, Eva, Adamaï, Pinpin, Ruel... Entendez mon appel ! Vous êtes le seul espoir qu'il me reste...

Un minuscule sourire soulagé étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit deux plumes partir dans une direction, deux dans une autre, et la dernière dans une troisième. Elle avait réussi. La jeune fille s'évanouit.

* * *

- Plus vite, Yugo, plus vite ! Attention, si tu continue comme ça, je vais finir par te rattraper !

Le jeune Éliatrope, encouragé par les cris de son frère, accéléra encore. Un portail, puis un autre, et encore un autre... Il devait bien être à quelques milliers de kilomètres du sol. Ce qui, apparemment, ne suffisait pas à Adamaï, exhortant son compagnon à encore plus de hauteur et de rapidité. Yugo se sentit soudain très fatigué et dit, d'une voix éteinte :

- Désolé, Ad', mais c'est ma limite...

Le petit dragon comprit le message et se transforma aussitôt en scarafeuille, prenant sur son dos un Éliatrope qui serait tombé dans quelques secondes si celui-ci n'avait pas tout prévu. Il descendit avec douceur et déposa, bien plus bas, son frère sur l'herbe. Yugo ne pouvait plus faire un geste et se contenta de rester couché, à haleter comme un dragodinde en rut. Il semblait découragé :

- Pffff... J'ai pas l'impression de m'être amélioré des masses.

- N'importe quoi ! répliqua un dragonnet enthousiaste. Tu ne te rend pas compte que tu as fait mille kilomètres de plus que la dernière fois ? Tu avances à pas de géants, tu veux dire !

- Tu... Tu trouves ? lui demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- Mais oui, carrément ! Encore une semaine et on pourra passer à la vitesse supérieure !

- Cool ! s'écria Yugo, ayant retrouvé d'un coup sa bonne humeur.

Soudain, il plissa les yeux, les sens aux aguets. Sa main se crispa lorsqu'il vit deux petites plumes bleues tomber à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas DU TOUT une bonne nouvelle. Même sans en sentir le Wakfu, il se douta que cela venait d'Amalia. Et pour leur envoyer un message si rapide, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait un gros problème. Adamaï, étant arrivé aux mêmes conclusion que son frère, s'écria d'un air très sérieux :

- Pas le temps de se reposer ! Il est temps de mettre en pratique tout ce que tu as appris !

L'Éliatrope aquiesca de la tête et s'assit en tailleur alors que son frère l'imitait. Il se concentra et...

* * *

Tristepin tenait un être minuscule dans ses bras, maladroit. Il commença d'une voix mal assurée :

- Euh, Eva... J-je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... Iop comme je suis, je risque de la faire tomber !

Evangeline sourit devant l'air perdu de son compagnon et répliqua d'une voix douce :

- Mais non, tu dis ça à chaque fois... Et à chaque fois ça se passe bien ! Regarde, elle t'adore !

Le guerrier s'adoucit devant l'air émerveillé de la petite fille, et chuchota :

- Moi, je dis qu'elle est ton portrait craché... C'est sûr, elle sera aussi intelligente que toi !

La jeune crâ ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand que d'ordinaire, et, en ébouriffant la chevelure rousse de la petite fille, répondit :

- Tu penses qu'elle me ressemble tant que ça ? En tout cas, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'une petite crâ avec les cheveux d'un iop, ça court pas les rues... Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble aussi ! Elle a tes cheveux et ta peau mate.

Pinpin remit la petite dans les bras de sa mère et se frotta les yeux. Lui qui aimait tant dormir, ce petit ange, qui devenait peste le nuit, ne lui en laissait pas vraiment l'occasion.

Mais la plus à plaindre, c'était sa compagne, qui semblait à peine pouvoir se lever. D'ailleurs, elle était assise, berçant doucement leur fille qui fermait petit à petit les yeux. Ses grandes cernes faisaient peine à voir, et à défaut de pouvoir la protéger des cris incessants du bébé la nuit, il endurait le même calvaire.

Il ne remarqua d'abord pas la plume qui avait achevé sa course entre les deux amoureux, puis vit Eva, affolée, se lever d'un bond en tenant toujours leur fille fermement. Elle avait pâlit. Ce fut d'une voix blanche qu'elle expliqua à Pinpin, qui ne semblait pas avoir tout compris :

- C'est Amalia... Elle nous appelle à l'aide ! Pas le choix. Il faut faire garder Clée !

Oui, c'était bien le nom de leur fille. Depuis qu'Eva et sa soeur s'entendait mieux, elles essayaient de faire plus de choses qui avait rapport avec l'autre. C'était donc tout naturellement que le nom de Clée était venu. D'ailleurs, Cléophée en était vraiment heureuse, même si elle bougonnait qu'elle était trop jeune pour être tante.

Tristepin, devant la mine paniquée d'Evangeline, décida de prendre les choses en main. Il prit la petite contre lui, et ignorant ses pleurs – évidemment, avec l'agitation ambiante, elle s'était réveillée – se mit à courir vers une petite cabane.

Il la confia à un garde crâ en lui disant à mots décousus ce qu'il se passait, et repartit, toujours en courant. Clée serait en sécurité ici, c'était l'endroit ou sa belle combatante avait passé toute son enfance. Il n'y avait donc aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté.

En revenant dans leur abris, il eut la surpise de voir un portail bleu se tenant juste en face d'Eva. Il sourit. Apparemment, Yugo n'avait pas chômé. Il attrappa Rubilax au passage, qui lança d'un air satisafait :

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Puis il fit un signe encourageant à sa compagne, qui, rassurée par l'assurance de Pinpin, lui prit la main.

On en appelait à leurs services ? Amalia n'allait pas être décue. Ils venaient, et en grande pompe ! Ils sautèrent dans le portail, faisant une confiance aveugle à l'Éliatrope qui se trouvait si loin d'eux.

* * *

Ruel était transporté de joie.

- Bravo, Junior ! Ça c'est du filon !

Le petit phorreur se trémoussa sous les compliments du vieil Enutroff. Désormais, il était assez grand pour porter le collier que lui avait présenté Ruel peu après leur rencontre, et il était très fier de l'avoir autour de son cou.

Devant le vieillard comblé se tenait une gigantesque grotte, remplie de tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver. Or, joyaux, diamants... Il en aurait presque pleuré de joie.

Il sursauta devant la plume bleue qui venait de tomber à ses pieds. Oh non, pas maintenant... Même avec la plus grande innocence qui soit, la princesse Sadida lui cassait toujours les pieds. Ruel soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance...

D'autant plus qu'un portail venait d'apparaître devant lui, manifestation évidente des pouvoirs améliorés de Yugo. Il griffona rapidement les coordonnées de son trésor, priant pour que personne d'autre ne le trouve, et ramassa sa pelle. Il lança d'un air dépité :

- Pas le choix... Junior, on y va !

Docile, son petit animal rentra dans son sac et Ruel, fin prêt, s'engouffra vers l'inconnu.

* * *

Yugo transpirait abondemment. Trouver le Wakfu de Pinpin et d'Evangeline, de Ruel, puis d'Amalia, ne s'était pas révélé être une mince affaire. Encore moins créer les portails, surtout avec une si grande distance.

Mais il avait réussi ! Adamaï le lui confirma d'un clin d'œil. Le jeune Éliatrope se demandait toutefois s'il aurait eu un tel succès si son frère ne l'avait pas guidé tout au long des opérations.

Peu importe, c'était à son tour d'y aller. Un portail se manifesta devant lui et il n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il y sauta aveuglément, le petit dragon à sa suite.

Il sourit en voyant ses trois amis qui étaient arrivés peu avant lui, puis se figea d'horreur. Devant lui s'étendait un paysage de mort et de désolation. Du feu, des cris, des larmes, des ruines... C'était tout ce qu'il restait du pays Sadida.

Pas besoin de chercher longtemps la raison de l'appel à l'aide. Le pire cauchemar d'Amalia était là, sous leurs yeux.


	2. On est là !

Et voilà la suiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! Merci beaucoup à Suricatessen pour son adorable review :D

Bon, voilà, j'avoue que c'est un peu mou, beaucoup de dialogue, pas vraiment d'action... Mais je pense que ça permet de situer un epu mieux les persos comme ça.

Désolée, vous ne saurez pas qui est le gros méchant à la fin de ce chapitre-ci...

J'hésite encore à le dire au chapitre suivant ou encore à celui d'après :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Yugo se serait effondré si son frère ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant la détresse d'Amalia. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu si longtemps avant d'appeler ses amis ? Le pays Sadida était à peine reconnaissable. Tout le monde semblait aussi choqué que lui.

À la surprise générale, ce fut Ruel qui prit les devants. Comme il perdait tout bon sens à la simple vue d'un Kama, on avait tendance à oublier qu'il était le plus vieux du groupe et qu'il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Il s'exprima alors d'une voix claire et posée :

- Yugo, je te conseille d'évacuer tous les habitants avec ton frère. Eva, va prévenir la garde crâ d'aider le peuple Sadida avec toutes les ressources possibles. Pinpin... Tu m'accompagnes.

Le chevalier Shushu, étant le premier à reprendre ses esprits, répliqua fortement :

- Pas question ! Je reste avec Eva !

Ruel soupira. Apparemment, il s'attendait à cette réponse. Yugo, ne souhaitant pas être le spectateur d'une dispute, s'eclipsa discrètement, aussitôt suivi par Adamaï. Le jeune Éliatrope était trop silencieux à son goût.

Evangeline ne réagissant toujours pas, Tristepin se décida à prendre position pour elle, n'héstant pas à parler comme si elle n'était pas là :

- Tu vois bien que le désastre la touche énormément ! Elle y a passé beaucoup de temps avec Amalia, le roi s'est un peu comporté comme un père pour elle, et on ne sait pas ce qu'il est advenu des deux ! Elle est trop fragile émotionnellement pour partir toute seule... Et en plus, au cas-où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle est épuisée !

Ruel s'apprêtait à répliquer que justement, Pinpin ne pouvait qu'être utile en restant avec lui, mais ravala ses paroles en voyant le visage déterminé de celui-ci. Tant pis. L'aide de cet amoureux transi n'aurai pas été de trop, mais il se débrouillerais tout seul.

L'Enutroff fit un sourire presque paternel en songeant que le iop avait bien gagné en maturité. Alors, il se contenta simplement d'un :

- Très bien.

Tristepin lui lança un regard reconnaissant et prit la main d'une Evangeline hagarde. Il chuchota doucement à l'oreille de sa moitié des mots qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre et elle se ressaisit. Eva serra avec force la main de son iop et se laissa faire. Le chevalier comprit le message. Il la prit sur son dos et appela d'une voix forte :

- Yugo !

Il ne savait pas si ça pouvait fonctionner, mais eut très vite sa réponse. Il ne se passa rien. Déçu, il reposa sa douce au sol et regarda Ruel d'un air inquisiteur. Le vieil Enutroff se mit réfléchir. Après quelques secondes seulement, il proposa :

- Et si tu te transformais avec Rubilax ? Ça fera une augmentation de Wakfu et Yugo ou Adamaï le remarquera.

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Pinpin.

Il dégaina son Shushu et s'apprêta à l'utiliser, mais Eva, ayant repris complètement ses esprits, l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

- Attends, Pinpin. Il serait stupide de repartir. Je n'ai qu'à envoyer une flèche qui amènera la garde ici. Comme je l'ai fait alors que tout le monde pensait que tu étais mort.

Ruel semblait approuver, mais Tristepin contra :

- Si tu fais ça, Eva... Tu pourras être sûre que Cléophée sera une des premières à voir ta flèche, et aussi une des premières à s'y aggriper. Et puis, tu es très fatiguée... Faire un aller-retour ne me dérange pas, tu sais.

La crâ considéra ces paroles un instant, puis répondit :

- Tu es adorable, Pinpin. Mais c'est l'option qui reste la moins dangeureuse. Se séparer serait une mauvaise idée.

Le chevalier Shushu n'insista pas. Du moment qu'il pouvait rester avec sa belle crâ, les deux options lui convenaient. Eva encocha une flèche et, sans hésiter plus longtemps, tira. Ruel, laissant quelques instants aux amoureux pour un peu d'intimité – mais pas trop, hein, ils étaient quand même dans une situation d'urgence ! – s'exclama finalement :

- Au moins, Pinpin va pouvoir m'accompagner ! Eva aussi, bien sûr... s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant les sourcils froncés du iop.

Evangeline semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Tristepin n'hésita pas à la remettre sur son dos, et elle ne trouva rien pour protester. Toutefois, elle posa une question, curieuse :

- Alors, Ruel... Pourquoi tu as besoin de notre aide ?

* * *

Yugo marchait vite. Il n'utilisait pas de portails, il marchait. Ce qui inquiétait Adamaï, ce n'était pas ça. Après tout, il pouvait se concentrer pour sentir le Wakfu des habitants. Ce qui inquiétait Adamaï, justement, c'était qu'il ne le faisait pas. Le petit Éliatrope se contentait de marcher, tête baissée, silencieux. Mal à l'aise, le dragonnet pris la parole :

- Euh... Yugo... Ça va ?

Adamaï sursauta lorsque son frère se retourna brusquement vers lui :

- Je vais très bien !

Le jeune dragon souffla par les naseaux. À d'autres, il n'était pas dupe. Ça crevait les yeux que Yugo était en colère ! Mais en colère à cause de quoi ? Il reprit d'une voix plus douce, espérant ainsi amadouer son frère :

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais...

L'Éliatrope s'arrêta un instant et considéra son compagnon, indécis. Finalement, il se remit à marcher, plus doucement cette fois, et expliqua :

- C'est juste que... Regarde le pays Sadida ! Ce n'est plus l'endroit paisible et verdoyant que nous connaissions tous. Amalia aurait dû nous demander de l'aide bien plus tôt... Peut-être qu'une telle tragédie ne se serait pas produite si nous étions allés chercher le problème à sa source ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a hésité si longtemps, Ad'... Ce n'est pas comme si on était indigne de confiance !

Adamaï sourit. Parfois, il se triturait un peu trop les méninges, son frère. Il répliqua d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus enjouée possible :

- Amalia a sûrement une très bonne raison, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, n'est-ce pas le principal qu'elle nous ait appelés ? On est là, maintenant, alors autant faire tout ce qu'on peut ! Le conseil de Ruel était une bonne idée. Alors on peut s'y mettre !

Yugo sourit à son tour. Ce qui était bien avec le jeune Éliatrope, c'était qu'il suffisait de trouver les bons mots pour qu'il soit de nouveau prêt à tout.

- Allons-y, alors... dit-il d'un air presque malicieux.

Et il ouvrit un portail, laissant le jeune dragon s'engouffrer à sa suite, réprimant une autre inquiétude qui l'oppressait. Si ce qu'il avait crû déceler s'avérait juste... Alors il avait la réponse au silence obstiné d'Amalia, mais la suite risquait de s'avérer difficile...

* * *

Amalia ouvrit un oeil, puis un autre. Bon sang, elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de bouftous gambadaient joyeusement à l'intérieur de son crâne. Que s'était-il passé ? Ah oui, elle se souvenait. Elle s'était résolue à appeler ses amis. C'avait été une décision si évidente à prendre, et pourtant il avait été si difficile de s'y résoudre...

Elle avait une chance inouïe de ne pas s'être fait repérer. Il y avait quelqu'un avec qui elle ne souhaitait absolument pas se retrouver. Et ce n'était pas forcément celui auquel on pensait... La princesse Sadida se releva difficilement. Elle devait faire face.


End file.
